our_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Captain James/@comment-2A00:23C4:954E:C700:E551:8821:1278:8AAC-20180729201556
A consummate professional? TWICE he has had a relationship with someone he is responsible for. That makes him a predator. Doin it once is understandable and innocent, doing it twice is seriously suspect. Anyone who saw the Our Girl film with Molly going through basic training and her first tour will have seen how much of a slag Molly Dawes was, so much so, one of the lads in her squad had slept with her before the army. Next we have Georgie lane who is the biggest slag out of the three. I think I have literally lost count of the men she has slept with. This show is light entertainment but I am astonished if anyone thinks it portrays the British Military in a good light because it's awful. Georgie Land especially is portrayed as a kind,moral and dedicated soilder but on literally EVERY single episode she breaks rules, crosses boundaries, sleeps around and judges others for behaviour that she then does herself. I'm shocked that nobody else has picked up on this awful person who is being portrayed as a good person. Honestly, I dare anyone to rewatch the TV series and consider Georgie Lanes actions and behaviour throughout from a moral, ethical and hypocritical perspective. Don't buy into the scripts narrative, just watch the human being not the character and you will see an awful person who manipulates, lies, decieves and judges everyone. She likes to cry when things don't go her way. THIS is the type of rubbish the BBC want people to behave like. If enough lead character in various dramas, soaps and movies exhinit these awful behaviours while they are being protrayed as good, eventually, viewers will start to believe these behaviours are acceptable and we will see the further moral decline of our society. It's called brainwashing and this has been going on with the BC for years. Is it any wonder we have such disrespect in our society from the younger generation when the television set in everyones homes is telling them this is how we are supposed to behave. It's corrupt and immoral and the BBC are guilty of shaping our society in this way. They are FULLY aware of what they are doing because it is EVERYWHERE in every TV show. There's too much of it to be a mistake or an oversight. If you don't believe me I understand. It's a lot to process and it's easy to just consider it a conspiracy theory and move on forgetting about it and not taking any person responsibility. Our moralsdefine WHO we are and if we believe that awful, judgemental and manipulative behaviours is morally acceptable we will end up with a broken divided fractured society. A perfect example of another BBC manipulative agenda is human sexuality. Name JUST one single BBC drama or soap that hasn't got an element of homosexuality in it. You won't be able to because this is another agenda to prove that we are being shaped and manipulated by the BBC. As you have read this far you are now fully aware of this truth and there is no excuse now. Now it is YOUR responsibility to see the BBC for what it is. Now that you are aware, you will continue to see this in EVERYTHING you watch on the BBC. I've been aware of this for the last 10 years and in this time I haven't seen a single lead-character act truely moral. EVERY lead character in every show is portrayed as good and decent but when you actually watch they're behaviours, actions and words, you will see this person/characer for what they really are. NOT GOOD GUYS/GIRLS/